


Finding Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arguing, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst "Aimee" Potter just left her fiance, Draco Malfoy, after finding out he cheated on her with Hermione Granger, her best friend. Her other best friend, Steve McGarrett-Williams, had always been there for her and she needed him at the moment. Steve's husband, Danny Williams-McGarrett, was just as protective of her as Steve was. She just needed a place to start her life over and heal from her broken heart until she was ready to deal with her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shatterred

**Author's Note:**

> Shattered belongs to Trading Yesterday. No copyright infringement is here in this story.

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown 

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown 

Doctor Amethyst Dorea Potter was sitting aboard an airplane that was taking her to Honolulu, Hawaii from London, England. She found out her fiance, Draco Lucius Malfoy, cheated on her with Hermione Jean Granger and they had been together for about two years during the engagement. She knew what needed to happen and she just needed to start her life over again. Aimee left a message on Remus John Malfoy nee Lupin's cell phone to let him and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy know that she was heading to Hawaii to stay with her second childhood best friend, Steven Jack McGarrett-Williams, and his husband for a while to clear her head before moving into a place of her own there. The beautiful brunette sat back in her seat with her eyes closed, a few tears escaping from between the lids and leaving a salty trail down her cheeks. She didn't ask to have her heart broken when she was just trying to be faithful in her relationship. Maybe she wasn't destined to find happiness in her life and would be alone for the rest of her days on Earth. 

The plane touched down at Honolulu International Airport around 8:30PM and the brunette watched as the train taxied towards the terminal where the gate was extending from. Once the captain told them they were cleared to deplane, Aimee stood up from her seat and grabbed her carry-ons before making her way out off the plane and through the gate. She already sent a text message to Steve and Danny to meet her outside the terminal as soon as they could. As she was walking towards Baggage Claim, thoughts of how she met Draco struck her and she remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend during their sixth year at Hogwarts Academy for the Gifted. They hadn't liked each other for the first two years, but they became friends in their third year and Hermione joined the group in fourth year. The three of them became the Gifted Trio and they were popular as well because Aimee played soccer and softball, Draco played rugby and Hermione was on the dance team. Draco brought her home to meet his father and mother when they had been married before divorcing. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a gold-digging woman and she couldn't take being married to a man who was gay and in love with his own childhood best friend. Lucius only married the woman to appease her family.

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long 

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold 

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on 

Steve was leaning against the SUV with his arms resting over his rounded stomach while Danny was on the phone with Chin since the native Hawaiian was concerned about Aimee. Malia Kelly nee Waincroft, Kono Kalakaua and Mary Ann McGarrett were all going to take the emerald-eyed brunette out to meet some men to get over Draco. The three women were concerned and Steve informed them that he would take care of Aimee to the best of his abilities. The couple spotted the brokenhearted doctor walking through the automatic doors with her luggage and Danny walked over to her before taking her things to put them into the trunk. The friends stared at each other and Aimee fell into Steve's arms as she broke down into sobs that she had been holding back since leaving Draco back in England. "It's going to be alright, Aimee. You're safe and no one will break your heart again," Steve replied as he held her close to his body as best as he could while being pregnant. Aimee nodded her head against her best friend's shoulder as she continued to cry. 

But I know  
All i know  
Is that the end's beginning 

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced 

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over 

Danny and Steve watched Aimee as she ended up falling asleep in the back seat and the blonde turned to look at his husband with concerned blue eyes. "Ames is really torn up about Draco cheating on her. How long were they together?" Danny asked as he drove towards the McGarrett-Williams home and Steve explained that Draco and Aimee had been together from the age of fourteen and got engaged when they were both twenty-five. The detective glanced over at the exhausted, brokenhearted brunette and nodded his head as he added, "I can see why Aimee is extremely hurt and lost. Being with someone for nearly twenty years and finding out they cheated on you with a best friend for a year or more would shatter a heart completely. Her uncle and step-uncle, Lucius and Remus, are going to probably go after Draco for hurting Aimee." Steve nodded his head tiredly and rested against the seat with his eyes closed as he rubbed the spot where one of the triplets kicked him at. 

Aimee was shaken awake sometime later and looked around as she realized that the SUV pulled into the driveway of the McGarrett-Williams household and Steve was the one who shook her awake. "Oh, sorry about that," Aimee murmured, her voice rough and raw from crying into exhaustion against Steve's shoulder. The young doctor got out of the back seat and walked over to the trunk to get two of her bags before following after Steve towards the front door of the house. Danny watched the two best friends and knew they needed each other since it had been a while that they spent time together instead of just Skyping from the study in their respective places. The blonde was glad that Aimee would be staying with them for a while because his and Steve's daughter, Grace Lynn Williams-McGarrett, wanted to see her godmother and spend a lot of time with her since they hadn't seen each other for a while. 

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer 

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on 

But i know  
All i know  
Is that the ends beginning 

Aimee felt a little better after the crying session she had at the airport and knew that everything was going to be alright soon. She was surrounded by her family and they would keep her happy as well as not dwelling on the what ifs of her broken relationship with Draco. Sometimes she wondered if it was her fault that he cheated because she had been working late shifts at the hospital back home for the last eight months and didn't have time to spend with him like she did, but she tried to make the best of everything between them. _'It probably wasn't enough for Draco and Hermione was the convenient choice because they both worked at the same law firm and had the same schedule,'_ Aimee thought to herself silently. "You did a great job remodeling the place here, Steve," Aimee said and the older man grinned at his best friend brightly. Danny took the brunette's luggage up to the guest room where she would be staying for a while. Steve watched some of the light return to Aimee's emerald orbs and knew she was going to be alright in the end.

Aimee decided to go for a swim after Steve showed her around the house and changed into one of the bikinis she packed in her luggage. The doctor braided her hair into two pigtails before grabbing her beach towel and sliding her feet into some flip-flops as she walked out of the guest room towards the stairs. She already talked to Lucius and Remus and they were going to move to Hawaii as well, so they could be close to her and spend more time with her than they had been able to from the beginning. The couple was always busy with their business and she understood why they didn't have much time, but they were going to change everything and put her first. Danny was in the kitchen helping Steve clean up when they spotted Aimee walking out of the sliding glass doors onto the beach in her bikini and knew she was going for a late-night swim to clear her head. The blonde walked up behind his dark-haired husband and wrapped his arms around him, letting his hands rest over the bigger man's rounded stomach to feel their three beautiful children move. Steve folded his hands over Danny's hands and watched Aimee place her towel on the beach chair and slip her flip-flops off. She stepped into the sand and let the soft breeze hit her face, caressing it gently.

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced 

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over 

Aimee dove into the water and swam around lazily for a few minutes before she started moving quicker through the water, feeling the hurt and pain wash away with every lap she completed. It was going to take a while until her heart was whole again, but she would heal as time passed. She swam through the water for over an hour and headed back towards the shore to dry off. Aimee spotted Steve standing out on the lanai dressed in a pair of biege board shorts with a blue t-shirt that illuminated his eyes under the moonlight. "You feel better now?" Steve asked softly and the doctor smiled as she nodded her head, feeling relieved for the first time in over five months since her relationship failed. She dried off with her towel and wrapped the towel around her body before turning around to look at the moon hovering over the water. "You look better than you did when you came off the plane," Steve added as he smiled at her.

"Yea, I do feel better. I needed the swim and the hurt along with the pain has dimmed down to an acceptable level, but it's going to be there for a while until I can find someone who won't hurt me again like Draco. Oh, Lucius and Remus are moving here in a few weeks or so since they called me back and said they weren't going after Draco, but they weren't going to be nice to him whenever he came around. I told them that it wasn't his fault for cheating on me and they weren't happy about I said, but they understood and would be cordial," Aimee replied and the two friends headed back inside the house fifteen minutes later.

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all 

Yesterday I died, tommorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight


	2. Finding a Place in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimee has been staying with Steve, Danny and Grace for just under a week and she was looking better than she had been when she came to Hawaii. She was hired as the newest member of the 5-0 team and found her place in life for the first time.

Aimee had been staying with Steve, Danny and Grace for just over a week and she was feeling better than she had been after coming to Hawaii. The brunette received a few calls from Malia, Kono and Mary about having a Girls' Night and she agreed to hang out with them on Friday. She knew that Draco would contact her one day and she had to be ready when her ex-fiance wanted to talk about what happened between them, so she wouldn't break down or punch the blonde in the face like she previously wanted to after finding out he cheated on her. Aimee received a call from Remus and he told her that Draco was flying to Oahu for some business with the local law firm and surprisingly she didn't scream or break down. She told her uncle to let her ex know that she would be at the spot he took her to when they had first gotten engaged during their vacation and the tawny-haired man understood what his niece was saying, so he would relay the message to his stepson when he was about to leave. Steve was getting ready for work while Danny dropped Grace off at school and noticed Aimee was on her laptop searching for places to live that were close by the McGarrett-Williams home. "Hey Steve, I found a few great places to move into and they're close to here, so I can walk over here," Aimee said as she showed the older man the properties she was picking from.

"Those places look great and they have a private beach just like here, so you can swim to your heart's content," Steve replied as he read the comments various visitors to the website left and the younger brunette grinned at her best friend. They narrowed down the choices to four properties and Aimee hooked her laptop up to the printer to print out the properties she wanted to check out after getting all of her paperwork transferred to the 5-0 task force since she was a Navy officer with the rank of lieutenant and was in line to be promoted to lieutenant commander soon. The two Navy officers were planning to retire fully since they didn't want to have to be called out on a mission and be away from their friends and family for months on end. Steve put his retirement papers in and requested a packet for Aimee to look through since she wasn't planning to return to working at the hospital. Chin and Kono were more than happy to have her join the 5-0 team because she knew just as much about fighting as Steve did and when he couldn't be out in the field, she would take Danny's place as acting second-in-command since he would be the acting team leader. "I already talked to the governor and he approved of having you join the team, so you are officially part of the 5-0 special investigation task force," Steve added and Aimee grinned when the team leader presented her with a badge and a service weapon to carry from now on.

The two friends left the house and got into the SUV with Aimee driving since Steve was getting a little too big to be behind the wheel now. The lieutenant commander explained the case that the team was working on at the moment and the lieutenant nodded her head as her mind worked through the pieces of evidence they collected from the scene. Danny called the car phone and the older man reached over to answer the call. "Hey babe, Chin and Kono are already at the Palace. Did you tell Aimee about her new spot on the team?" Danny asked and Aimee told the blonde that she was driving her and Steve to Iolani Palace at the moment. Danny chuckled when he heard his husband's best friend and added, "Alright then. I'll see the both of you there in a little bit," he added and ended the call with them. The two friends both started laughing because Danny didn't expect to hear Aimee in the car with Steve since the bigger man tended to forget things now that he was pregnant and the mythical pregnancy brain hit him strongly. 

Aimee pulled up to the front of Iolani Palace and parked the SUV before looking at the statue of King Kamehameha across from the building. She remembered when Steve explained to her about Kamehameha I and invited her for the day that was dedicated to the man who conquered the Hawaiian Islands and established the kingdom of Hawai'i in 1810. It was a very interesting piece of history she learned about the Islands and made sure to keep up with her research of the different places she visited. The friends got out of the SUV and headed inside the Palace before spotting Kono and Chin at the table computer. "Ames!" Kono exclaimed happily and rushed over to the younger brunette before hugging her tightly. Aimee returned the Hawaiian beauty's enthusiastic hug and was grabbed into a hug by Chin once Kono released her from her arms. Steve rested a hand on his stomach and grimaced a little bit from the triplets kicking him in various places, but it was normal and the doctor told him that everything was going alright. "Welcome to 5-0! You'll have fun here and get to hear the carguments Steve and Danny get into," Kono said and the emerald-eyed brunette giggled when she saw Danny walking through the doors at the end of the comment made. 

"Kono, you should know that Steven and I only get into carguments when he wants to do something crazy and reckless. He calmed down greatly since he's been pregnant, thank you very much," Danny said and Steve glared at his husband before walking over to Aimee to help her get caught up with the case. The blonde noticed the look on the bigger man's face and could feel that he would be sleeping on the couch once they returned home after work. _'Damn it! Steve's going to be pissed at me for a while since that comment I made probably reminded him of how he used to be before adopting Grace and he thinks I feel like he would put the triplets in danger. I'm going to need some help to apologize to him,'_ Danny thought to himself and caught the frustrated look on Aimee's face as her emerald eyes narrowed at him. Steve knew that his husband was right, but he didn't think that his rationality only came from being pregnant with their children. He shook his head and focused on getting Aimee caught up with the case as well as explaining to her that he wasn't the official field leader anymore since he couldn't really run anymore. Danny watched Steve and could see that he was mostly annoyed and slightly pissed, so he could work with that and get him to accept his apology. 

Chin stepped up beside Steve and nodded at the younger man to take over the explanation. "Okay, the woman in the picture is Naomi Kealoha, wife of Mark Kealoha. She was last seen leaving the Queen's Medical Center after visiting her older brother, Christian, who is suffering from stage four metastatic lung primary small cell carcinoma. She had been there for about two hours and needed to leave because she had a meeting with her son's teacher over at Kukui High School. Mark received a call from their son, Tyler, who told him that his mother never showed and he was worried since she would always be there for the meetings that were about him being moved into another advanced class. Naomi worked for the local law firm and she had many criminals convicted here before they were sent away to Halawa Correctional Facility until they were moved to the maximum security prisons on the mainland," Chin explained and Aimee read the information on Naomi while letting her mind work. She asked the older man if anyone initially had contact with Naomi after she left the hosptial and he added, "One of the attorneys she worked with, David Nihipali, called her from work and told her that one of the criminals she had convicted was being released on parole for good behavior."

"It seems like this is an act of revenge in a way because one of the men Naomi convicted is being released on parole for good behavior and it was concidence that she disappeared the day he was let out of prison. We need to widen our search and cross reference the cases she worked on with most of the criminals who are still in maximum security as well as the ones who are at Halawa," Aimee replied, earning a look of amazement and awe from Steve since he didn't expect her to get caught on so quickly. The new 5-0 team member looked at her best friends and grinned as she added, "I always had a fast mind and it came in handy when I worked at the hospital back in England for the last couple years after I returned from Afghanistan as a field medic." Kono high-fived her and Chin smirked while Danny shook his head in shocked awe. Aimee opened the file on Naomi and typed in some of the cases she worked on before pulling up about five files on the men who were released or still serving time. "Alright, so we have two men who are being released a week apart from each other and the other three won't be eligible for parole until the end of next year. We just need to talk to the two men who are leaving Halawa," she explained and printed the names out to hand to Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono, so they could split up and question both men at the same time.

Steve pressed a hand to his mouth and hurried out of the room to throw up in the restroom since the nauseousness finally got to him. Danny followed after his husband and knew he needed him despite being annoyed and slightly pissed at him. The blonde entered the restroom quietly and found the team leader kneeling in front of the toilets and he knelt down beside him to rub his back comfortingly. When Steve finally finished, he rested his head against the cool porcelain bowl while he reached up to flush his vomit down the toilet. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean what I said and you were already changing before you fully adopted Grace as your daughter," Danny whispered into his sick husband's ear and Steve turned to look at the love of his life with a tired smile on his face as he said that he was just dealing with a mood swing. The couple stayed on the floor for a few more minutes before the pregnant brunette was ready to wash his mouth out and brush his teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit off his taste buds. Danny helped Steve off the floor and sat him down in the chair that was kept next to the sink before grabbing a few paper towels to wet and wipe his flushed face down gently.

While Steve and Danny were still in the restroom, Aimee was sitting in her new office and thinking some things over and knew she needed some time with her favorite three girls, so she decided to take them out to the local karaoke bar to sing her feelings of frustration and heartache out. A few minutes later, she sent out a mass text message to Kono, Malia and Mary about Karaoke Night on Friday. Three minutes later, she received a positive response from her three girls and they told her that they would help her meet some men who wouldn't try to hurt her and cheat on her like her ex-fiance did. The lieutenant smiled and sat back in her desk chair as she crossed her legs and was glad she could sing some of the cheating songs she heard over the radio that would show how she felt about Draco cheating on her with Hermione of all people. "Hey Ames, we're about to head out to Halawa," Kono said from the doorway and Aimee grabbed her other service weapon to place into her thigh holster along with the one resting on her hip. The two women headed out of the office and met Chin, Danny and Steve near the door. "Chin and I are going to meet the first guy while you, Danny and Steve are meeting with the other guy since he's being released first," Kono added and they nodded their heads while Aimee was putting the papers into separate manila folders.

The team walked out of the building and got into their respective vehicles before heading towards the interstate that would take them to Halawa Correctional. Aimee was driving while Steve was sitting in the passenger seat and Danny was looking through the folders the younger 5-0 member put together. The former medical doctor had some things on her mind that was circling around quite quickly and wondered what was going to happen since Draco would be arriving Friday morning at Honolulu International. Remus already told her ex-fiance to go to the place they spent time together to hear the song she wanted to sing to him, ensuring him that she was completely over him and he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Steve glanced over at his best friend and saw that she had a blank look on her face as well in her eyes and reached over to shake her slightly once she stopped at a stoplight. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind," Steve said and Aimee smiled lightly at her best friend as she told the older man that she was worried about Draco's appearance here in Hawaii. "Hey, that asshole will see that you are so over him for hurting you when you tried to make everything work between the both of you," he added with a dark on his face.

The group met up at Halawa Correctional and Aimee got out of the SUV to look around the place before she followed after Danny and Steve. A few of the officers were staring at her and whistling as she passed them and she was about to punch them in the face if they tried to touch her. Even though she had chosen to go into the medical field, Steve trained her in martial arts and Navy SEAL training before he settled down to start a family with Danny. Aimee had curled her waist-length dark to make it fall down her back in soft waves since she had been tired of wearing it straight all of the time. Steve glanced over at his best friend and wondered what she was thinking about. "It's weird being back here at Halawa because the man who murdered my parents was executed here when I had been seventeen years old and I was finally free of the asshole," Aimee replied as she flashed her badge at the gate guard. Steve remembered when he received a call about the man who killed James and Lily Potter being executed when he had been on his first mission with the Navy. Kono and Chin met up with them after talking to a few of the officers and they headed inside the building to meet with their potential suspects.


	3. 9 Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5-0 team talked to the two men and didn't get any information pertaining to the disappearance of Naomi Kealoha. Aimee was running a few errands when she noticed someone using the missing lawyer's car and decided to follow the person.

The team talked to the two men who were being released from Halawa Correctional, but they didn't get any relevant information that would help with Naomi's disappearance. Aimee was scrolling through her text messages and saw that she received a few from her ex-fiance, which were telling her that he would be in Hawaii a couple weeks from then and would be staying at one of the local hotels. The brunette was a little surprised that Draco texted her, but she was alright and healing from her broken heart since it had been over a week and hadn't thought about the cheating or finding out that Hermione was pregnant with his first child. Danny was driving back to Iolani Palace since Aimee drove them to Halawa, so she could chat with Steve for a while. A song started playing on the radio and the brunette reached forward to turn the volume up on it. 

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?

Steve could see that the song was making his best friend remember the day she found Draco and Hermione together in bed during coitus and how she reacted to everything. It was surprising that she didn't want to kill the two of them, but she had always had good self-control over herself and not wanting to act like many jaded lovers deciding to kill their cheating lovers. Aimee acted surprisingly well despite breaking down into tears and sobbing for a while until she felt cleaner and relieved. The expectant dad placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and she looked at him with bright emerald green eyes that were telling him she was alright. Steve was a little concerned at first, but he knew that Aimee was slowly working the lyrics through her mind, letting them penetrate her consciousness that held the pictures of finding Draco and Hermione during coitus and feeling the pain of it thaw away. 

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

Danny could feel the words from the lyrics telling Aimee that Draco had been in the wrong place to be cheating on her, which happened to be at the house they used to share together before she left to fly to Hawaii. She had been faithful to the younger blond-haired man and he decided to cheat on her when she hadn't been around because she was working at the hospital. Hermione was his colleague at the law firm and she was there for him when he needed to let go for a while. The two attorneys met up at one of the downtown London motels and had a one-night stand, but they kept going back for more and Aimee never suspected that they were together since she had been blissfully unaware. Draco and Hermione made a mistake that ended up with the doctor catching them together, which happened to be at home since she had been working late because of an emergency surgery she was called to substitute in after the primary doctor called out sick. Aimee had been the only available surgeon working that night and called the blonde to let him know that she was going to be late getting home, so he didn't have to wait up for her and he told her that he would see her later on. The couple wasn't ready to have her arrive home two hours earlier than she planned and they were completely shocked when Aimee walked into the room. 

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you? No...

The melody of the song played for a minute and when it ended, Aimee was just staring at the radio and could feel that the lyrics spoke of what she was feeling. It was a small crime that Draco committed, but she had been thinking about another guy whose face she never saw in her life and couldn't help but to seek the man out to get to know. She shook her head, knowing that it wasn't the right time for her to want somebody new because she was still recovering from her broken heart and it had only been over a week. "Okay, I wasn't expecting to hear that all of a sudden," Aimee murmured and the couple laughed softly at the surprised look on the woman's face. She was surprised that the song that had been on her mind start playing on the radio and it washed more of the pain away from her heart, so she would heal over the next few weeks. The couple watched the various expressions on Aimee's face and knew she was feeling better now that she wasn't thinking about the reminders of her failed relationship with a man she thought was her true soul mate.

Danny pulled up to the front of Iolani Palace and parked the car before Aimee got out of the back seat to help Steve up from the front passenger seat. The older brunette was nearing his sixth month of pregnancy and getting up had become difficult for him since he was carrying triplets after all. The blonde grabbed the folders before the three of them headed into the palace to work on some paperwork and research the case more in depth. Aimee ran her fingers through her hair as she followed beside Steve and was thinking about some things that she wanted to do while she was living in Hawaii. She hadn't surfed in a while and decided to ask her best friend to help her pick out a new surfboard to use. She missed hitting the waves and Kono told her that the swells were wonderful now, so she would take some waves to relax and unwind from everything that she was dealing with at the moment. "Hey Steve, can you come help me pick out a new surfboard? I haven't been surfing for a while and I miss it," Aimee stated and Steve smiled at his best friend as he told her that he would help her out. "Thanks. I've been distracted with everything that happened and I just feel so out of it at the moment," she added tiredly.


End file.
